Thanos
Thanos is a character seen in the films. He is adoptive father of Shane DeTorre. He has a devoted cult of personality. His body is held on display in the top of Stark Tower. Personality Thanos is described as an intelligent and determined man. He saved Shane from the horrors of Stark's orphanage and raised her until his untimely demise. He is described as wanting to see the sun rise on a "grateful universe." Actors *Josef Stalin Biography Thanos is never seen in the film, but his vast shadow hangs over all of the characters. He wanted to perfectly balance the universe to protect the people from the horrors overpopulation, but he was murdered by Tony Stark with the Infinity Gauntlet. Some time ago, he adopted Shane DeTorre. Despite his death, he has developed a cult of personality obsessed with his goal. Some of his most devoted followers are Frank DeTorre and Bob DeTorre. He has also become a significantly divisive figure. Some praise his goals and call them just, while others claim that they are the deluded ravings of a mad man. Regardless, he has become an iconic character, and is very popular in current pop culture. Some have called him the Darth Vader of the younger generation. Background Thanos is a close translation to God in the long lost language of the Thenosian people. They worshipped Thanos everyday by praying five times a day, giving charity, pilgrimaging to Titan, Saturn's Moon, eating as much as they can between sunrise and sunset, and declaring faith to Thanos with a blood sacrifice (one of whom was Drix, whose background is shown in the movie Osmosis Jones). The Thenosian people eventually were killed off by the Ironmanian people, which sparked Thanos's mortal birth. Thanos was fueled by his hatred of Ironmanian people, who worshipped the God, Iron Man. These people were the most technologically advanced people of their time period. Thanos, as a baby was a mere 2 feet tall and 300 pounds. However, he quickly became his birth planet's leader (Titan) at around four years old. However, as he was building up power, the Ironmaninan people were amassing power as well by increasing their tech suits production and selectively breeding smarter citizens. On the bright side, when Broccoli Obunga came to power, he forced the Ironmanians to switch their color from red to black under the name of 'diversity'. The Ironmanian's however could not bear the fact that they could not be the color of their god, so they all killed themselves, or so they thought. There was a small population (around 13) of the Ironmanians who were appalled by the thought of killing themselves, and continued to live on under the name of 'Humans'. These Humans eventually found the planet named Earth and settled there. As they still had the high technology from before, like the amazing sharpened stick and rounded stone. The Humans began to repopulate and became a thriving civilization. Meanwhile, only 930 miles away on Titan, Thanos began to learn about the Infinity Stones and the powers that came with them. He also used the Ironmanian Blood Tracker that was created along with his birth and noticed that the Ironmanians were still alive. Although his hatred was now more fueled than ever, he knew that he had to bide his time to become more powerful so as to assure his own victory. He had already killed most of the Dwarven people after gaining the Infinity Gauntlet that allowed him to hold the Infinity Stones. Here, Thanos raided the Space Pokemon Gym to obtain the Sweat Stone. Soon after, the Yuge stone and Space Stones were in a ship nearby in possession of Thor. Thanos brought his large 22 inch 'sword' and battled Thor and Hulk. He easily overpowered both and nobody knows what happens in the moments to follow (read some theories here). After the ship scene finished, Thanos was in possession of the Yuge Stone which grants the user enough power to defeat six Hulks. He also gained the Space Stone which allowed him to teleport anywhere he wanted. Strangely, he somehow also obtained the Moan Stone, even though it was not on the ship at the start of the encounter. Before leaving, he snapped Loki's neck as the Ironmanian deputy, Superman, did to his father so long ago. Next, Thanos went to Knowhere to get the Reality Stone from the Collector. The Guardians of the Galaxy attempted to stop him, but he easily defeated them and took the stone. He then teleported back to the Asgardian Ship. At the Asgardian Ship, he used the Reality Stone to drain the magic from Loki's corpse. This, however, was only enough to create half of the Psychic Stone. Next, he went to his home world, Titan, expecting Ebony Maw to present him with the Time Stone. However, he was greeted by Ebony Maw's head on a pike. Iron Man, Peter Parker, and Dr. Strange emerged from the ship to confront him. Thanos easily swatted them aside and took the Time Stone before leaving for Wakanda. Thanos left Iron Man alive so that he could torture him later. He also needed all seven stones to be able to escape the paradox that would be formed by killing Iron Man before he traveled back in time. In Wakanda, Thanos used the Reality Stone to drain Wanda Maximoff of her powers to create the other half of the Psychic Stone. Finally, after obtaining all 6 stones, Thanos was ready to take on the Humans. Thanos' murderous intent was radiating from his body which sparked the birth of Iron Man in 1969 (the Time Stone wanted to stop him from fulfilling his purpose). Iron Man was born as an immortal middle-aged man with superior intellect. Thanos retired to life on Titan, hoping to find Iron Man where he left him, but he was brutally murdered by a vengeful Thor with his new axe, Stormbreaker. Iron Man then traveled back in time to collect the Infinity Stones because Thanos had destroyed them with his dying breath to prevent his work from being undone. However, Thanos followed Iron Man back to the present for one final confrontation. The final battle took place on the plane Earth, where the Humans were. Thanos happened to go there when searching for the Humans (remaining Ironmanians) and encountered their god and savior, Iron Man. He quickly took the Infinity Gauntlet from Iron Man before he could undo his work. The battle was a battle to be remembered. Iron Man shot his beams through his suit and Thanos would block them using the Infinity Stones. Neither side could gain the upperhand. However, Thanos spouted the most insulting insult one could ever spout. He yelled: "YOU HAVE SMALL PP!" to Iron Man. Enraged, after 42.069 minutes, Iron Man landed an all out blow to Thanos' head with the Iron Shield. But, Thanos only had a trickle of blood going down his forehead and Thanos said "All that for a drop of blood? Pathetic." After this demoralization on Iron Man's side, Iron Man was quickly overpowered, but he was able to use trump card, nanotechnology, to expand a disc inside Thanos's ass. However, Thanos's insides were as strong as steel, so the disk only caused some bowel movement. Without any thing left, Iron Man surrendered. Tony Stark (Iron Man) sat down on a log and sighed, staring out into the ungrateful world. When Thanos went to snap his fingers and snap Iron Man and his forces out of existence, Iron Man slammed down the Reverse Card and Thanos slowly turned to dust. As Thanos was dying time seemed to slow down as he sang his final song. It was known as the Thanos Town Road. Many have heard the parody of it, called Old Town Road. Iron Man was brought to tears by the lovely melody and soulful lyrics. But it was inevitable that Thanos died and Iron Man won in disgrace.